The present invention provides a reflective marker.
Reflective markers are used, for example, to delineate the location of the edge of a driveway, road, or parking area. Most commonly, reflective markers comprise substantially planar reflectors formed from a plastic material that are fastened to a support structure such as a pole or tree adjacent to a driveway, road, or parking area to be marked. Reflective markers of this type reflect incident light over a relatively narrow range of angles perpendicular to the plane of the reflector. In addition, reflective markers of this type generally have an unsightly appearance that does not blend in well with surrounding landscaping and architecture. A reflective marker is needed that can overcome these limitations.
The present invention provides a reflective marker such as is used to delineate the location of a road, driveway or parking area. A reflective marker according to the invention comprises a support post and a head fastened to the support post. The head comprises a top portion and a bottom portion that are spanned by a generally cylindrical shell portion, which is preferably multi-faceted. Means are disposed on the shell portion for reflecting incident light directed thereat over a 360xc2x0 range. Preferably, the reflective means comprises reflective tape having a width of from about 1.5 to about 3.5 inches. In the presently most preferred embodiment of the invention, the head is constructed of a polymeric material, and the support post is constructed of fiberglass.
The support post of the reflective marker according to the invention can then be pressed into the ground in the location desired for marking without any special tools. In the presently most preferred embodiment of the invention, and the head of the reflective marker has the shape of a lantern, which is aesthetically pleasing and can be made to be compatible with surrounding landscaping and architecture. The reflective portion of the reflective marker according to the invention takes on the appearance of the lighted window area of a lantern. Because the reflective means is disposed around the shell for 360xc2x0, the reflective marker is highly effective when viewed from 360xc2x0.
The foregoing and other features of the invention are hereinafter more fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims, the following description setting forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention, these being indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the present invention may be employed.